1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a key button assembly for an electronic device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the growth of electronic devices came to be applied to various fields used in daily life. Particularly, among these electronic devices, mobile terminals are becoming devices that are most essential to our daily life. Because the mobile terminals are rapidly improving processing speeds, and it is common for electronic devices such as a smart phone to increasingly have various supplementary functions such as web surfing and the like, it is becoming very common for every person to possess at least one mobile terminal.
Electronic devices are put on the market in various sizes according to their functions and users' preference. So, attention is paid to not only the functions and slimming of the electronic devices but also the exterior appearance and esthetics thereof. Although the electronic devices have the almost same functions as devices of other enterprises, among the electronic devices, those which provide the maximum convenience and functionality for the user are gaining supremacy over the market.
Active research is being conducted on an input means having a data input function which is a part of these functions provided for the user. Terminal manufacturers are racing to provide a more efficient data input method.